Materials processing facilities may experience periods of increased workload or worker inefficiency. For example, seasonal periods of high customer demand may result in increased processing activity. Inexperienced workers may not operate at full efficiency for a period after the establishment of a new materials processing facility. These periods may result in lost labor time due to transitioning workers between processing stages, idle workers, or other factors.